A New Life After Misery
by FantasyMajesty
Summary: They have escaped the Separatists and the Republic... for now. They are ready for the next phase of their lives. They have each other, but they want someone to make them complete. (Quinlan Vos/Asajj Ventress) This is based after Dark Disciple if the ending had been a lot happier. Some things mentioned are Rated T


"I hate you."

Asajj Ventress, former Sith apprentice and skilled assassin, was grumbling irritably because she felt so useless. Quinlan Vos, her lover and former Jedi Master, sighed before giving her a comforting smile.

"It will only be for a couple more months," Quinlan said as he came over and sat on the couch next to her, "Then that thing will be out of you, and we'll be parents."

Vos lovingly put his ear to his lovers bump of a stomach, and listened to the tiny heartbeat that barely reached his ears. Asajj had to smile as she ran her fingers through Vos's long dreadlocks.

"I just don't like the feeling of having someone inside of me," Ventress moaned.

"Oh, are you sure?" Vos asked, smirking up at her. She gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ventress scowled, "I just don't like knowing that it is all up to me to make sure this baby comes into the world safely. It's a responsibility that I don't want the pressure of having."

"You say that now," Vos said, wrapping his arm around Ventress's shoulders, "But just imagine us holding a tiny, baby boy! He will have my hair and hopefully your face, and he will be the final, missing puzzle piece to our life!"

"Who says it won't be a girl?" Asajj asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could be a girl," Vos said smugly, "But it's going to be a boy."

"It'll be a girl," Ventress argued.

"It'll be a boy," Vos countered.

"Girl."

"Boy."

Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Ack!"

Ventress doubled over when the baby gave a sharp kick to her ribs.

"See, the baby agrees with me," Vos said with a smirk which he immediately regretted.

Ventress nailed him with a fist to the stomach, and it was his turn to double over in pain. Ventress rolled her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing.

"You're not supposed to aggravate a pregnant woman," Ventress growled, leaning back and closing her eyes as the pain began to go away.

"My apologies," Vos said, placing his palm against his lover's stomach and giving a proud smile, "I'm just competitive and truly excited."

"I want this baby out already," Asajj complained, still not opening her eyes.

"I'm very proud of you Asajj," Vos said as she planted his lips to her reddened cheek. She continued to keep her eyes closed as a smile crossed her lips. She didn't complain when Vos picked her up and placed her in his lap, or when he leaned her head against his chest and started to rub out the tight muscles in her back. She just sighed, and felt herself getting sleepy.

"You know what I'm in the mood for," she said suddenly, "I want ice cream."

"Your craving are starting to drive me up the wall," Quinlan laughed as his fingers found her tighter muscles in seconds. "All the people who work at all the stores around here know me by now, and have never met you."

"You know I'm wanted by almost every system," Asajj said, "Plus, what you tell them is better than what I actually am."

"Not true," Quinlan stated, "I tell them the truth, and they say I'm the luckiest man in the world. And I am."

"Stop with the flirting," Asajj slapped his shoulder playfully, "I've already placed my heart in your hands. What else do you want from me because that's pretty much all I have to give."

"You can continue to give me your undying love and support, and I think we might just survive a good while in this war," Quinlan said as he used his other hand to pull back the blinds of the window behind him to check for any possible threats.

"That I can do," Asajj stated as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. "I'm sorry you have to do all the bounty hunting right now. You don't know how much I wish I was the one tackling people and getting paid."

"I don't care as long as you are alright," Quinlan tucked her head underneath his chin, "It scares me every time I leave you here when I go out. I'd much rather bring you along, but that would be even more dangerous."

"I would be scolding you right now for thinking that I'm helpless," Asajj said with minimal bite before she gave a yawn, "But since I'm 100 pounds over what I'm supposed to weigh, I can make an exception."

"You are not 100 pounds over," Quinlan rolled his eyes as his hand ventured into her soft, silky hair, "it's more like 20. I can't feel a difference."

"Let me tell you… I can."

"So I've heard," Quinlan snickered as he heard her give another yawn, "You can sleep here all day today. I've got nowhere to be. My last catch will be able to get us through the next couple weeks. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not thinking about the hospital bills," Asajj muttered.

"Don't worry about that," Quinlan soothed, "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"This world isn't going to be good for the baby, but there is no where else we can raise her."

"Him."

"Her," Asajj persisted.

"Sleep my love, and I'll be right here when you wake up," Quinlan smiled as he hugged her tighter.

"Fine," Asajj grumbled as she relaxed even more in his arms. It only took a couple of minutes for her entire body to sink into his embrace, and for her breathing to be as slow as the Coruscant traffic. Quinlan remembered when he had first witness Asajj sleeping, and thought she had been dying because of how slow her breathing was. He had freaked out, and woke up a very grumpy Nightsister. Asajj said it was normal and after mouths sleeping in the same bed as her, Quinlan came to believe it. She stated that she had trained herself to do that, so when she was sleeping she didn't attract any unwanted attention with her movements. He planted a kiss to her forehead, and traced her violet, facial tattoos lightly with his finger.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form, and he could have sworn he saw a ghost of smile on her face.


End file.
